The importance of flat panel displays has recently increased with the growth of multimedia. Various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic light emitting devices have been put to practical use.
The organic light emitting device has rapid response time, low power consumption, and self-emission structure. Furthermore, the organic light emitting device has a wide viewing angle, so that it can excellently display a moving picture regardless of the size of the screen or the position of a viewer.
Because the organic light emitting device may be fabricated in low temperature environment using a semiconductor fabrication process, the organic light emitting device has a simple fabrication process. Hence, the organic light emitting device is attractive as a next generation display device.
Generally, the organic light emitting device has N M organic light emitting diodes arranged in a matrix format and may be voltage-driven or current-driven, thereby displaying a predetermined image. The organic light emitting device includes a passive matrix type driving method and an active matrix type driving method using a thin film transistor.